Unlocks
List of Obtainable Unlocks Below is a list of the unlockable perks and their descriptions. Each experience level earns you one skill point to spend and each unlock costs one skill point of 1.5.5. Any perks with a level number must be unlocked in order (i.e. you must unlock level 1 of Eagle Eye before you can unlock Level 2). You can always click Reset Points on the skill page to refund all your accumulated points in order to redistribute them to different perks. Level 2 * Level 1 - Eagle Eye * 50% Faster Part Examination * Level 1 - Nimble Hands * 50% Faster Screwing and Unscrewing Level 3 * Level 1 - Strong Arms * 50% Faster Part Installing and Removing * Level 1 - Like a Wind * 10% Faster Walking * Level 1 - Loved One * 5% Discount in Shops Level 4 * I Need More Space * Expands your Garage. Adds a test path and a repair bench to your garage. Level 5 * Level 1 - Recycling * Successful Repair Chance Raised to 55% * Tire Tread Tester * Unlocks Tire Tread Tester. With This Tool You Can Discover Tire Conditions. You Can Use it Through the Pie Menu While in Part Overview. * Level 1 - Educated * Instantly examine 3 parts when seeing a car for the first time (Order, Barn, Junkyard and Auction) * Tablet * Unlocks the tablet. Allows you to shop for parts anywhere in your garage. You can use it from the pie menu or by pressing T. 'Level 7' * Level 2 - Recycling * Odds of successful repair raised to 65% * Level 2 - Eagle Eye * 100% faster part examination * Level 2 - Nimble Hands * 100% faster screwing and unscrewing * Electronic Multimeter * Unlocks the electronic multimeter. A simple but useful tool that allows you to check all electronic connections and resistances. You can use it from the pie menu while in Part Overview. * OBD Scanner * Unlocks the OBD scanner. It will examine a lot of different components connected to the car’s computer. Does not work with older cars! You can use it from the pie menu while in Part Overview. Level 9 * Level 3 - Recycling * Odds of successful repair raised to 75%. * Level 2 - Strong Arms * 100% faster part installing and removing. * Compression Tester * Unlocks the compression tester. This test will give you information about the general condition of the engine. Parts like the cylinder head, engine block and pistons will be examined. You can use it from the pie menu while in Part Overview. * Know Your Value * 5% more income for finished orders. Level 12 * I Need More Room * Expands your garage. Adds another car lift, warehouse and another parking spot to your garage. Level 15 * Level 4 - Recycling * Odds of successful repair raised to 85%. * Fuel Pressure Test * Unlocks the fuel pressure test. Learn all about a car's fuel related parts. You can use it from the pie menu while in Part Overview. * Level 2 - Educated * Instantly examine 9 parts when seeing a car for the first time (order, barn, junkyard, auction) * Level 2 - Loved One * 10% discount in shops. Level 20 * Level 3 - Eagle Eye * 150% faster part examination. * Level 3 - Nimble Hands * 150% faster screwing and unscrewing. * Level 2 - Like a Wind * 25% faster walking. Level 25 * Level 5 - Recycling * Odds of successful repair raised to 95%. * Level 3 - Strong Arms * 150% faster part installing and removing. * Exprienced Auctioneer * Shows you the average value of a car (auction) Level 30 * I Need More Room * Expands your garage. Adds paint shop, dyno and another lift to your garage. Level 35 * Level 6 - Recycling * You can repair body parts. * Spacious Backyard * 50% off parking levels. * Level 3 - Like a Wind * 50% faster walking. Level 40 * My Friend... * 50% off trips to junkyards and barns. * Level 3 - Loved One * 15% discount at shops. Level 45 * Level 3 - Educated * Instantly examine 20 parts when seeing a car for the first time(order, barn, junkyard, auction) Level 50 * Lucky One * Good to be lucky. Category:Unlocks